


Сопелкопаг

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда воображаемые друзья… не то, чем кажутся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сопелкопаг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snuffleupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286687) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Сопелкопаг – персонаж детского телешоу «Улица Сезам», похожий на безухого мамонта; он учит родителей тому, как важно поощрять детей в их начинаниях; долгое время Сопелкопаг считался воображаемым другом Большой Птицы.
> 
> Запрос на разрешение отправлен.
> 
> Бета: [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Это начинается, когда Сэмми исполняется пять.  
      — Могу я взять еще пирога, для Э’гара? — спрашивает Сэмми – маленькое тельце с надеждой навалилось на стол, глаза широко распахнуты и полны мольбы. Дин тщательно фиксирует взгляд на собственных руках. Похоже, Сэмми нашел способ выцыганить лишний кусок пирога, и Дин не намерен вмешиваться.  
      Отец игнорирует просьбу. Перед ним стоит тарелка с недоеденной яичницей, перед Дином и Сэмми — пустая тарелка, на которой совсем недавно лежал самый восхитительный черничный пирог, какой Дин когда-либо пробовал.  
      — Э’гар голоден! — настаивает Сэмми, указывая вымазанной в чернике ручкой на пустой стул за их столом. Закусочная не блещет посетителями, поэтому отец усадил их за стол на четверых, брюзжа, что он не желает, чтобы ему пинались по ногам, а его спине в любом случае не понравилась бы необходимость постоянно отодвигаться и пропускать всех жаждущих выйти из-за стола.  
      — Бегом умываться. Мы уходим через пять минут.  
      — Пожалуйста, папа, — умоляет Сэмми, и Дин стонет про себя. Сэмми явно испытывает удачу.  
      — Бегом умываться, — повторяет отец. — В туалет, живо, — добавляет он и, снова не поднимая глаз, тычет шариковой ручкой в сторону Дина.  
      Дин встает и подает руку Сэмми. Тот в последний раз пробует на отце трагический взгляд, потом соскальзывает со своего места, ворча о том, как несправедливо оставлять Э’гара голодным. Когда он протягивает одну руку назад, а другую вкладывает в ладонь Дина, Дин смотрит на него и хмурится.  
      Этот воображаемый друг – явно нечто большее, чем уловка, чтобы выклянчить пирог.

* * *

      Э’гар, или _Эдгар_ , крутится с ними еще около трех недель. Сэмми болтает с ним, занимаясь обыденными вещами вроде чистки зубов или одевания. Когда он впервые самостоятельно завязывает шнурки, Дин спрашивает, как именно ему это удалось, и Сэмми пожимает плечами и отвечает:  
      — Э’гар показал мне. Два кролика в одну норку.  
      Дин начинает думать, что, наверное, стоит рассказать отцу, потому что это становится немного пугающим, когда Сэмми просто берет и прекращает говорить о своем друге.  
      — Где Эдгар? – спрашивает Дин, беспокоясь, не _сидит_ ли он на оном Эдгаре — на что Сэмми указывает ему с потрясающей и почти невероятной регулярностью. Кажется, будто Эдгар задался целью оказаться там, куда Дин обычно нацеливает свои булки.  
      — У него были дела, — с важным видом говорит Сэмми. Он собирает свой небольшой рюкзак, сворачивая джинсы подсмотренным у отца способом. Дин пытается не улыбаться, когда Сэмми старается запихнуть джинсы в рюкзак, в процессе разворачивая и сминая их, так что те в итоге все равно превращаются в перекрученный комок.  
      — Он ушел? — спрашивает Дин.  
      — Ага, но он сказал, что придет еще кто-нибудь, чтобы присматривать за мной, — отвечает Сэмми, и Дина пробирает озноб – но утром, когда снаружи светит солнце, чертовски трудно удержаться за это ощущение. И, поскольку Сэмми больше не затрагивает эту тему, Дин забывает.

* * *

      Андреа появляется чуть более феерично, нежели вышло у Эдгара. Двумя днями спустя после своего седьмого дня рождения Сэмми торчит в ванной — и с криком вылетает оттуда, до подмышек замотанный в полотенце.  
      — Ты не можешь входить в ванную, когда я голый! — вопит он на дверь, и Дин опускает комикс, чтобы взглянуть на брата.  
      — С кем ты говоришь? – спрашивает Дин, наклоняясь вбок. Он не слышал, чтобы отец вернулся, но это вполне могло произойти. Отец не в курсе, что Сэмми заявил — вроде бы накануне вечером, — что у него должно быть _личное пространство_. Дину следовало бы помнить, что нельзя позволять Сэмми смотреть днем по телику что-либо кроме мультиков.  
      — Я велел ей подождать снаружи, но она не _послушалась_ , — огрызается Сэм и косится на что-то — у Дина создается впечатление, что он провожает глазами нечто невидимое. Наконец взгляд Сэма останавливается в ногах диновой кровати, и Дин сдерживает порыв отодвинуться; его загривок покрывается мурашками.  
      — Это не смешно! — практически орет Сэмми. — Он маленький, потому что я сам маленький!  
      После этого Дин поднимается и обходит кровать, останавливаясь сбоку от Сэма и пихая того в плечо.  
      — Ты слишком взрослый, чтобы заводить воображаемого друга, — говорит Дин, и Сэм хмуро смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
      — Я пытался сказать ей об этом, но она ответила, что ничего страшного, потому что она настоящая.  
      — Кто? — допытывается Дин. Он перескакивает взглядом с окна на дверь, проверяя солевые дорожки. Отец ушел до утра, и если Дин позволит чему-нибудь проникнуть внутрь, то никогда не услышит окончание истории. Однако соль нетронута, и Дин может придумать лишь два объяснения.  
      Либо дух уже в комнате, либо Сэм подкалывает его, потому что чуть раньше он сожрал последний чок-чок.  
      Впрочем, если ты Винчестер, полагаться на удачу не стоит. Дин смиряется с более чем высокой вероятностью того, что им с Сэмми нужно будет свалить из номера. Или так, или ему придется всю ночь дежурить в обнимку с заряженным солью пистолетом — просто на всякий случай.  
      Дин начинает мысленно сочинять объяснения тому, зачем одиннадцатилетке в девять вечера может понадобиться лишняя комната в мотеле, и останавливается на старом добром варианте с ветрянкой. «У моего брата ветрянка, а мама ею не болела, зато папа болел, поэтому он останется с братом в одном номере, пока…»  
      Сэмми прерывает поток его мыслей, туже обматывая полотенце и тихо рыча:  
      — Ты мне не нравишься.  
      — Эй, — уязвленно протестует Дин, но Сэмми лишь закатывает глаза.  
      — Не _ты_ , — отмахивается он и устраивает целое представление, забираясь под одеяло, чтобы одеться, — и в процессе посматривает на все то же место в ногах диновой кровати.  
      Андреа задерживается на три месяца. Дин узнает ее имя, потому что Сэмми разговаривает с ней, только если думает, что Дин спит – когда они вместе сворачиваются клубочком на заднем сидении. Как и прежде, чуть только Дин начинает подумывать о том, чтобы сказать отцу, любые упоминания об Андреа прекращаются.

* * *

      Сэму тринадцать, поэтому Майкл становится в некотором роде сюрпризом. Дин узнает о его существовании, лишь когда застает Сэма шепчущимся — и пылко спорящим — с самим собой во время завтрака. Отца к тому моменту нет уже три дня. Сэм поднимает взгляд, когда Дин наконец заявляет о своем присутствии покашливанием, и у него огромные затравленные глаза.  
      — Я не помешал, Дженис? — спрашивает Дин, зевая и почесывая живот. Еще слишком рано — даже для того, чтобы разбираться с долбанутостью Сэма. Сперва Дину нужен кофе.  
      — Я просто репетирую, — отчаянно покраснев, принимается объяснять Сэм. — У меня… роль в пьесе.  
      Дин знает, что он врет, потому что когда Сэм врет, он всегда задирает брови почти до волос.  
      — Как угодно, фриказоид, — говорит Дин, легкомысленно взмахивая рукой. Тем не менее, это тревожит его, и Дин наконец собирается с духом, чтобы рассказать обо всем отцу, когда тот вечером возвращается в номер. Отец смотрит на него в упор; стакан с «Джеком Дэниэлсом» замер на полпути ко рту.  
      — Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? — холодно спрашивает он, и Дин втягивает голову в плечи, потому что на отцовском лице написано такое _разочарование_ , что на это почти невыносимо смотреть. Дин немного запоздало осознает, что покрывание Сэма, наверное, самая большая ошибка, какую он когда-либо совершал — потому что либо Сэм семимильными шагами приближается к психическому расстройству, либо, что хуже, подцепил духа-паразита.  
      Отец делает несколько звонков и в итоге сообщает Дину, что они прямо с утра поедут к пастору Джиму. Это хороший план, потому что тот может помочь вне зависимости от того, в каком лагере оказался Сэм: с психами или с одержимыми. Сэм ничего не говорит, просто собирает вещи и идет к машине — но не жалуется, потому что это обычное дело.  
      Однако на полдороге до дома пастора у Сэма такой _вид_ , словно он точно знает, что происходит. За три часа до прибытия, в придорожном кафе, Сэм уходит в туалет и не возвращается.

* * *

      До Джима добирается на одного Винчестера меньше. Пастор встречает их в дверях, на его лице тревога, под глазами – темные тени. Дину знакомо это ощущение. Он сам функционирует на одной глюкозе пополам с чистым упорством; отец выглядит еще хуже, чем он себя чувствует, что говорит о многом.  
      Джим практически силком заталкивает Дина в комнату для гостей, чтобы он прилег на несколько часов, и, хотя Дин уверен, что будет все это время пялиться в потолок, его срубает сразу же, как только голова касается подушки. Когда он просыпается, Джим сидит рядом, потирая лоб ладонью.  
Джим откладывает книгу, которую читал, и скрещивает ноги, почти рассеянно поглаживая колено. У него спокойное и понимающее, но не печальное выражение, так что Дин немного расслабляется. Если бы пастор пришел с дурными вестями, Дин заметил бы это по его лицу.  
      — Как давно существует Сэм? — мягко спрашивает Джим, и Дин недоуменно моргает.  
      — Ну, около тринадцати лет, плюс-минус, — бойко выдает он, и Джим кивает.  
      — С того самого дня, как ты потерял мать? — подсказывает он, и у Дина в груди начинает образовываться тугой комок. Джим говорит ровно, как будто не хочет ни с кем говорить, как будто не хочет говорить с _Дином_.  
      — О чем ты меня спрашиваешь? — так же осторожно произносит Дин.  
      — Мы просто разговариваем, — отвечает Джим, выставляя перед собой руки ладонями вверх, и Дин осознает, что это потому, что он начал подниматься. Дин садится, сжимая руки на коленях. У него возникает очень нехорошее чувство — насчет всего этого. — Я всего лишь хочу побольше узнать о Сэме.  
      — Что значить «побольше узнать о Сэме»? — возмущается Дин, невольно повышая голос, отчего Джим резко отшатывается. — Он десятки раз тут останавливался. Ты обычно читал нам, когда мы были маленькими. По одной главе «Алисы в Стране Чудес» каждый раз, как мы у тебя ночевали.  
      — Обычно я читал _тебе_ , Дин, — поправляет его Джим все так же спокойно, и у Дина все внутри леденеет.  
      — О чем ты? — медленно спрашивает он, переводя взгляд на дверь. Он жаждет удрать от этого безумного разговора, сбежать так далеко и так быстро, как может. – Почему мы просто сидим тут, когда Сэм _пропал_?  
      — Нет никакого _Сэма_ , Дин, — говорит Джим, на его лице ни тени эмоций. — Ты сказал отцу, что _у Сэма_ были воображаемые друзья, потому что сам начал осознавать…  
      — Хватит произносить его имя таким образом! — кричит Дин, вскакивая на ноги. Джим тоже встает и делает шаг к дверному проему, словно может остановить Дина, если пожелает. Но Дин нарастил немного мяса с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семнадцать, а пастор, хоть и высокий, но крепким телосложением похвастать не может.  
      — Дин, успокойся и поговори со мной. Я могу помочь тебе.  
      — Нам нужно найти Сэма. Мне нужен… Сэм, — рычит Дин и делает рывок в сторону двери. Как он и ожидал, Джим пытается помешать ему – и проигрывает. Дин лишь надеется, что отец не караулит снаружи, и вздыхает с облегчением, когда обнаруживает, что за дверью никого нет. Он бежит к лестнице и слетает вниз, едва касаясь ногами ступенек, зная, что в любой момент перед ним, подобно кошмару в клетчатой рубашке, может воздвигнуться отец и надрать ему задницу.  
      Ключи от Импалы лежат на столике у парадной двери, где отец оставил их, и теперь Дин слышит его шаги. Отец выходит из кухни с перекинутым через плечо полотенцем, его глаза расширяются, когда он замечает Дина, но уже слишком поздно. Дин выбегает из дома и прыгает в машину еще до того, как отец добирается до крыльца.  
      Дин гонит без передышки несколько часов и сворачивает к обочине, лишь начиная клевать носом. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где находится, и собирается перелезть на заднее сидение, чтобы немного вздремнуть, когда осознает, что там уже кто-то есть.  
      — Запрашиваю заднее сидение, — говорит Дин, нахмурившись.  
      — Отвечаю: я уже на нем _лежу_ , — живо откликается Сэм, показав язык, затем опрокидывается обратно, используя одну из курток Дина вместо одеяла.  
      — Сучка, — ворчит Дин.


End file.
